QuadCorp
QuadCorp -- Out of character information -- Headquarters: Public relations and corporate HQ office in Helsinki, secondary offices all around the world, primary military bases unknown Function: Intelligence gathering, PMC contracts, technology R&D, assassination, various illegal activities profiteering Alignment: Neutral evil Important allies: Precision Gears Industries CEO: Felix Quad Introduction QuadCorp, more commonly through its military arm ODQ, is a corporation focused on developing itself in profits, technology and controlled territories. QuadCorp was initiated in 1994 by Felix Quad, as a Private Military Company based in Finland. The company's current methods of acquiring profits and technology range from lawful peacekeeping operations to top secret raids and sabotage that often work outside the law. ODQ forces will almost always deploy to major conflicts if they see a way to benefit. ODQ will also deploy to assist allied organizations in military support. Technology QuadCorp actively conducts research on military and biotech fields, and sells these to other factions in Espionage Wars. Structure QuadCorp has two branches, a military and a civilian branch. The military arm of QuadCorp is known as Operational Detachment Quad, (abbreviated ODQ, can be seen on uniform patches) and the civilian branch is simply under QuadCorp. Operational Detachment Quad The military arm of QuadCorp. Structured very closely to branches of the United States Armed Forces, it covers regular contractors and deep cover special units. Civilian Branch The civilian branch covers all non-military occupations of QuadCorp such as security guardsmen, office workers, analysts and other comparable personnel. Structured like any other fortune 500 company. Base country and recruitment Despite being a self sustaining organization, QuadCorp's headquarters are considered to be in Helsinki the capital of Finland. Despite the location of the building, the organization recruits new employees from all around the world. Whether the office at Helsinki is the main place of power of the organization or not, it cannot be confirmed, as ODQ refuses to reveal the location of most of it's military bases due to security reasons. Deployment History Raids on PGI hideouts in ODQ territory - early 2012 ODQ Special Forces conducted raids on PGI hideouts inside ODQ influenced territories. ODQ claimed it was a conflict of interests and a hostile act to establish a presence in these areas. The raids were succesful, but days later, PGI SF retaliated and attacked several ODQ patrols causing gaps in surveillance. The France conflict - Spring of 2012 ODQ military was deployed to assist the United Security Enforcement Corps in the French Countryside regions. Later on the conflicts escalated, and more factions deployed to the conflict, almost starting World War 3. Battles were fought in both towns and fields. Later on, ODQ pulled it's mainforce from france, and left only SF Observers to keep the organization apprised of the situation. During the summer of 2012, most factions retreated from France, and the fightings stopped. all ODQ SF units were recalled. Operation Stonehelm - 24th of June 2013 Towerlight deploys 65 thousand marines to japan. PGI forces start up defences in co-operation with JGSDF. ODQ units deploy on the 29th of June to lay the groundwork for the mainforce. On the 9th of July, the main force of ODQ ground forces arrive in Japan. Their rules of engagement is to open fire on all armed contacts. The true purpose of the deployment is unknown, but it is likely they were deployed to acquire the high tech robotics technologies of Japan. On the 23rd of July, an alliance between The ODQ, TF263, USEC and PGI is formed. ODQ begins assisting PGI on the 3rd of August. Joint ODQ - TF263 peacekeeping operations - 23rd of July 2013 ODQ allies with Task Force 263. Troops are deployed immediatly to assist TF263 in Peacekeeping operations in the Middle-East and Africa. Insurgencies are repelled, and any opposition proved very little resistance against ODQ and TF263 forces. Category:Factions Category:Operational Detachment Quad Category:V6 Factions Category:Inactive Factions